The present invention relates to a hanger for displaying a leash, and more particularly to a hanger designed to engage two parts of the leash, namely, the spring latch and the leash handle. Due to their length, dog leashes are generally displayed folded in half. In addition, some known display hangers engage the dog leash by a plastic fastener or other attachment secured to the leash. The fastener also serves to secure the dog leash in its folded orientation. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that use of the hanger requires that the dog leash include a fastener or attachment. Another disadvantage is that the fastener prevents the full dog leash from being inspected by a potential purchaser.
Therefore, there is a need for a display hanger which engages the dog leash itself, rather than a fastener secured to the dog leash. There is a further need for a display hanger which can be readily disengaged from the dog leash so that the dog leash can be inspected by a potential purchaser.